The Chance Meeting
by Caly-Girl
Summary: Team Kakashi along with Hinata go investigate leads of Akatsuki sightings. However, things turn sour as the team learns that THEY are the ones being tracked. On their journey team Kakashi meets up with none other than Sasuke and his team. Will Sasuke help them and return to Konoha, or will he forsake them? Love blooms and love triangles are also formed. *UNDER RECONSTRUCTION*
1. The Begining

**In this story, Orochimaru is dead, as well as Itachi. Madara and Sasuke have talked, however, Sasuke is not dead set on destroying Konoha, and so he is wandering the country for now with his team. Also, it has been three years since Naruto has returned form training with Jiraiya, which puts them around 18 years of age.**

_****Note, I am revising these first few chapters before I continue on with the story. Hope you like the revised chapters.****_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"talking" _'thoughts'_

It was a bright and sunny morning in the hidden village of Konoha. Birds were chirping their hello to the new day as the merchants of Konoha were up early making sure their stores were properly stocked for the business day. Families started getting ready for another day, civilians to go to work, children to go to school or play. Some shinobi were already out and about as well, taking advantage of the pleasant morning to get in some extra training.

A loud cry of a different kind of bird broke through the peace the morning had brought, the messenger bird swooping in to none other than the Godaime Lady Hokage's office. The Hokage looked like a young woman, with blonde hair, hazel eyes and a body that would make any man sprout an immediate nose-bleed. She also sported a bluish colored diamond on her forehead, which stored a mass amount of chakra, which helped her appear younger than she was.

Said Hokage unfurled the note from around the bird's leg, shooing it away as she sat down to read said note. Tsunade's eyes widen as she absorbed what the note relayed, and called for her assistant at once.

"Shizune!"

The sound of frantic steps sounded and not seconds later, the door to the Hokage's office opened revealing the Lady Hokage's first apprentice. Shizune was a young woman with short brown hair and large almond eyes, which at the moment, appeared frantic.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I just received word from a team I sent out to investigate some rumors that I had come across two weeks ago. Apparently, members of the Akatsuki have been spotted in several different small villages at Water Country/Fire Country border, and the team has indeed confirmed the hints to be correct. They spotted a large man who looked to be blue, with abnormal facial features, wearing the Akatsuki robe. We have confirmed this to be Hoshigaki Kisame. What is most strange is that he seems to be traveling alone."

Shizune's brow creased. "Hoshigaki Kisame? Wasn't he Uchiha Itachi's partner?"

Tsunade nodded. "That is correct. I am curious as to why he is traveling alone if that is really the case, since it is known that the Akatsuki travel in pairs."

Shizune taped her chin. "Yes that is most curious. What are you going to do Tsunade-sama?"

"I think that I am going to send out a team to double check these findings and, depending on what they find, we will decide whether to engage Hoshigaki in battle in order to try to bring him in for questioning."

"Which team are you going to send out?"

Tsunade smirked. "I have already thought about that, and have decided to let the team closest to the Akatsuki take this mission. Besides, that idiot has been getting on my nerves lately about wanting another mission"

"Who are you..?" Shizune gasped in realization. "B-But Tsunade-sama, do you think-"

At Tsunade's warning look, Shizune shut her mouth.

"I am aware of what you are going to say, concerning the fact that we would be sending Naruto directly into the Akatsuki's hands. But I do not believe that we should worry. Naruto has shown himself to be quite capable of handling himself since returning from training with Jiraiya a few years ago. He continues to grow, and I believe he can handle Kisame with the help of his team. Also, as of right now, I believe that team is the only team capable of possibly bringing Kisame down."

"I understand. I will send for them right away." Shizune bowed and left the room, before going to locate a ninja to summon the members of the infamous Team 7.

****BREAK****

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the village, a young female ninja was preparing herself for the day. She was supposed to me meeting her team for a training session in a half hour. She had worked hard under Tsunade's and Kakashi's tutelage and was now a jounin, along with her teammates, Naruto and Sai.

Haruno Sakura, an 18 year old girl with bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes, was walking around her apartment, gathering the things she would need for when she would meet her team for training. She had moved out of her parent's home recently, deciding that she wanted to try to be more independent and it was also more suitable for her shinobi life style, since she was never home when she lived with her parents anyways.

Sakura just finished fixing her skirt into place and was looking at her outfit in the mirror. Her chest, though nowhere near the size of her mentor's had filled out nicely, was covered by a mesh shirt, with a jounin vest on top of the mesh. She had stopped wearing the medic skirt over her shorts, and had adopted a new pair of pants that went to her knees, which allowed her more room for movement. The one thing she did keep throughout the years was her black ninja boots. She was now shorter than Naruto, which was not the case when they were younger.

Along with her "teammates", Naruto and Sasuke, she had trained under one of the legendary sennin, Tsunade. Now, Sakura was one of the top medical ninjas in Konoha and was also a very strong and skilled shinobi. She was so strong she could break the ground with one punch. She has surprised many with how far she has come, especially Naruto, who had been surprised to hear that Sakura had passed the Chunin exams, leaving him as the only genin on their team. Now, they had trained together for three years since Naruto's return, and have both become jounin ninja.

Sakura was just finishing putting on her boots to leave her apartment when she heard a slight knock on her front door. _'I wonder who that could be."_

Opening the door, Sakura was faced with an ANBU messenger.

"Haruno Sakura, you are being summoned by the Lady Hokage for a mission, and are to report to her office immediately."

Sakura nodded. "Understood."

With that, the ANBU gave a curt nod and vanished. Sakura sighed and decided to jump on the rooftops to hurry to her mentor's office.

'_I wonder what the summons is about? Hopefully it will be a mission, seeing as how Naruto has been practically salivating every time he hears one of our friends describing their latest mission. I better hurry, and hopefully Tsunade will be in a good mood when I get there, though if she is, I doubt that mood will last for long, seeing how agitated Naruto can make her sometimes.'_

With that last thought, Sakura shook her head to clear it and continued on her way to the Hokage Tower, not knowing that the mission she will soon be sent on will be life-changing.

**So? what do you think of the revised version? Please review!**


	2. The Mission

***I am still totally rewriting this story. I went back and read through it, and was in shock at my writing. I liked the old plot, but I couldn't think of where this story would take me. So I thought that this new plot would flow better. **

**A special thanks to colourfulgurl to being this story's first review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**"speaking" _'thoughts'_

On with the story!

When Sakura opens the door to the Hokage's office she is greeted with the faces of Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Yamatoand Hinata.

Sakura then turned to look at her shisho. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk waiting for her apprentice to sit down so she could begin with why she called them there. Seeing the look on her teacher's face, Sakura decides to sit down so as not to further irritate her teacher.

Seeing that everyone is settled down in chairs, Tsunade spoke. "I assume you are all wondering as to why I summoned you here."

"You're damn right granny! What did I have to waste time here when I could be training? It better be because we are getting a mission!" Naruto yelled.

A vein started popping out of Tsunade's head." Naruto! What did I tell you about calling me granny?! I am not old!"

Tsunade then sighed. "Anyways I have called you here because I have received leads from various people that the Akatsuki have been spotted. You all know how important it is for everyone that the Akatsuki are wiped out. That is why I am sending you all to follow these leads and wipe out any Akatsuki you may come across. Is that clear?"

A round of "yes" chorused through the room. "Where have the Akatsuki been spotted at Hokage-sama?" asked Yamatou.

"They have been spotted around Suna(sand), though there have been reports from various other places, that is where they have been spotted last" replies Tsunade. "The reports are mainly concerning one member in particular, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"I see. So you want us to find him and possible try to interrogate him?" asks Kakashi

"Yes. I need you and your team to try to apprehend him so that we can bring him in for questioning. You all know that his partner, Uchiha Itachi, was killed, presumably by Uchiha Sasuke. We have learned that Kisame is now on his own, which is suspicious since we know that the Akatsuki always travel in pairs. We want to know why he has not received a new partner, and need to learn where their base is."

Naruto and Sakura share a glance, before Sakura asks, "Shisho, do you believe that we will be able to bring down Kisame in order to interrogate him?"

Tsunade nods her head. "I believe with you combined efforts, you will be able to succeed. I have placed Hinata on your team in order to help with locating him and keeping his chakra at bay with her clan's techniques."

"Yeah, with Hinata on our already strong team, this should be a piece of cake! We will bring him back no matter what! Believe it!" exclaims Naruto. Hinata smiles and blushes. '_N-Naruto-kun...'_

"I hope so. Now I want you all to go home and pack. Your mission may take weeks to a few months so bring what you will need for that period of time. I want you to leave in 2 hours' time. Dismissed!"

***BREAK***

Hinata was in her room gathering supplies and thinking about her mission. _'I can't believe I am going to be on an extended mission with Naruto-kun! I hope I can use this time as a chance to show him how much I have grown because of my training."_

Hinata was all packed, and was about to leave her room when she paused. _'I hope this mission ends well. I think that we will all come out okay as long as we have Sakura to heal us. But….Naruto-kun always goes to such great lengths to protect his friends, I hope he will be okay and let us help him."_

The Hyuga opened her door, and decided to try to find her father to let him know of the mission, and that she might be gone for a long period of time. Activating her Byakugan, she spotted her father and younger sister, Hanabi, in the courtyard sparring. She made her way to the courtyard and paused, watching her sister parry her father's blows. Noticing his elder daughter standing on the sidelines, Hyuga Hiashi called a halt to the match.

"What is it Hinata?" asked the Hyuga clan leader.

"Father, I have been called on a mission with Kakashi-senpai's team. We are investigating leads on an Akatsuki member. I do not know how long this mission will take." explains Hinata.

"I see. Well, good luck on your mission, and come back safely."

Hanabi chimes in, "Yes, be careful sister."

Hinata nods, "Yes, I will be careful. I will see you when I get back."

With that, Hinata turns and leaves the courtyard before making her way out of the compound to the designated meeting place

***BREAK***

Naruto and Sakura were walking through Konoha, taking in the sights since they didn't know when they would next see the village. The duo was walking in companionable silence before Naruto turned to look at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto before looking forward again. "Yeah?"

"Would you want to go get ramen before we leave? We have two hours before we have to meet the rest of the team to leave for the mission."

Sakura sighed. "Sure Naruto. But you're paying for my meal!"

Naruto laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Sure, sure Sakura-chan! Of course I will pay for your meal! Hehe."

Naruto lead Sakura over to the ramen stand and took a seat, gesturing Sakura to sit next to him. The owner soon came and took their orders, leaving the two to talk about their mission.

"Naruto, do you think it's kinda weird for Kisame to be wandering on his own? I mean, last we had seen of him was before Uchiha Itachi was killed. Do you think he is working on his own agenda? Or maybe he is looking for a new partner?"

"I don't know Sakura-chan. I mean, I think it is weird for Kisame to be wandering around alone. Maybe he is looking for another partner? But I don't know who would want to be partners with him, he's creepy. Besides, it doesn't matter, we will kick his butt and capture him, then we will have all the answers that we need."

Before Sakura could respond, their orders were put in front of them. Hearing Naruto break his chapsticks, and his low exclamation of "itadakimasu!" before digging in, Sakura sighed and did the same. They sat in companionable silence, which was only broken when Naruto order another bowl of ramen, for a while before Sakura was finished with her meal and once again turned to Naruto.

"I have been thinking. Do you think that it's possible that Kisame is looking for Sasuke to get revenge for killing his partner? I mean, Kisame and Itachi were most likely partners for a long time, so it's not too unlikely that Kisame feels bad about losing Itachi."

"Hmm. I guess that could be an explanation, but we won't know for sure until we capture him and ask. Though, I think it is more than that. I don't think that the Akatsuki leader would allow Kisame to just wander looking for Sasuke when it was his and Itachi's job to capture me."

"I guess you're right. Anyways, we have spent a while here, are you done? We both still need to go pack before meeting up with the team."

Naruto nodded before standing up and putting money on the table while thanking the owner for the meals.

"I will see you in an hour Naruto. Don't be late!"

Naruto sighed. "Hai, hai Sakura-chan. I won't be late."

With that, they both turned and went in the direction of their respective apartments to gather supplies for their mission.

**Author's Note**

I hope that things are making more sense and flowing together better than before. I apologize to those of you who read the old version of this story and liked the old plot. I just felt stuck with how things were going, and wanted to try a new route. I can't believe that when I started this story, I was still in High school, and now I am a sophomore in college. Anyways, please review!


End file.
